


Stranger's Tides

by GoodQueen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQueen/pseuds/GoodQueen
Summary: Stannis prepares for the Blackwater Bay Battle.Robb Stark named Jon Snow his successor and Lord Regent instead his younger brothers before he died…His testament accidentally gets into the hands - one flesh, one gold - of an outcast and pirate, Jaime Lannister.He takes the document from lady Catelyn by force, as an insurance, but swears na oath in exchange for freedom, pardon for piracy for him and his crew and cleaning his name.He's to save Sansa Stark, the same girl, who once called him a traitor but saved his life.The title is an allusion to the name of Seventh God and a title of one of the parts of "PotC" ;)
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Stannis prepares for the Blackwater Bay Battle. Robb named Jon his successor and Lord Regent before he died…His testament accidentally gets into the hands - one flesh, one gold - of an outcast and pirate, Jaime Lannister, when he saves Lady Catelyn. He takes the document as an insurance by force but swears to save her daughter Sansa in exchange for freedom, pardon for piracy and cleaning his name. The same girl once called him a traitor, when he killed a Mad King and was sentenced to hand loss and exile, as nobody realizes, saved whole Kings Landing.

1.

“Kingslayer” almost flied on the waves. The foam hissed, and the ship's bow rose and fell slightly.

As a ship from valyrian called xebec it was similar to galleys used by southron corsairs and barbaric pirates having both triangular sail set on a long yard mounted at an angle on the mast, running in a fore-and-aft direction, and oars for propulsion. These sails became the favorite mainly because it allowed a boat to tack "against the wind", to sail close hauled to the wind, something that often give it an advantage in pursuit or escape. The use of oars or sweeps allowed the xebec to approach vessels who were becalmed. “Kingslayer” featured a typical distinctive hull with pronounced overhanging bow and stern.

Sea-going Dorne peoples greatly favoured xebecs. The corsairs built theirs with a narrow floor to achieve a higher speed than their victims, but with a considerable beam in order to enable them to carry an extensive sail-plan. “Kingslayer” was one of the biggest and most beautiful - had three masts, not two. Jaime Lannister managed to arm his ship with two scorpions; according to size he could use another two, but building a scorpio wasn’t an easy task, even for Lord of Tarth. Tarth was a grateful father of woman warrior, whom Jaime saved from the slavery, disgrace and death in the bear pit. Jaime’s ship carried a crew of 300 to 400 men, including around 20 crossbowmen and the same amount of archers and displaced almost 400 hundredweight. Everything altogether made him very dangerous, only slightly smaller and with fewer shooting positions than ships commanded by lord Stannis, er, king’s Stannis, supposed first and only rightful heir in line to the Iron Throne.

Despite his newest profession Jaime considered himself a man of reason, a merchant, a trademan – four scorpions were reasonable price for literally one-handed saving of a women disarmed by too many opponents, stripped to her smallclothes and threw by those bastards to fight with the wild, hungry animal only with a wooden sword. Jaime hoped, that a letter from lord Tarth and these four scorpions will buy him the second chance – these were his thoughts when he checked the course to Storms End.

Jaime killed his King. Jaime threw the crown to the Robert Baratheon and was rewarded for it with cutting off his hand and exiled. His Father Tywin was rewarded with the position of a Hand of the King and became a father-in-law of said king. Two people who demanded his punishment were Stannis Baratheon, younger brother of a new king and Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of a North, a childhood friend and like another brother to Robb. Jaime owed his hook, occasionally replaced with golden hand to Stannis, and owed his life to lord Stark’s elder daughter. She, in front of all court asked for mercy, but called him a traitor and argued, that either he will redeem his guilt or life in disgrace will be the worst punishment for him.

She was right. He wanted to be dead before she finished. He was not afraid, oh no! But he hated when people called him a Sea-Lion, Ocean’s Roar and so in his face, but whispered “Kingslayer” and “traitor” and spat behind his back. If only she knew! Only the young girl enamored with stories about knights and maidens, who would understand, if only she asked!

Sansa Stark was a symbol of everything which he lost – his innocence with his sister, by his own will, that is true, his mother because of his brother Tyrion, who was the only person who still loved him dearly, his honour, his sword-hand, his life as a Kingsguard because of his greatest deed, which was saving the citizens of Kings Landing of Mad King and his pyromancers. In some way she was everything what he ever wanted, Maiden reborn, future Mother, noble lady loved by smallfolk, pitied by lordlings. He wanted to hate her and be glad that now she lived on the mercy of his nephew, Roberts spawn, but he couldn’t. When he heard, that she was stripped and beaten in front of the court because of her brother battlefield advantages, he pitied her with all the court.

She was a child, no, not a child, a beautiful, flourishing woman, but in her heart still an innocent child. Baratheon should asked him, WHY he killed the Mad King, STARK should have asked. She didn’t know much about war. So if she at least defended him, speaked for him, WHY, to Seven Hells and back he cared? There were many beautiful women in the court, why was she so special??? Why he hoped, that safe conduct for Brienne and Jaime and his crew, from lord Tarth to Renly Baratheon, will give him a small chance for redemption? Why he hoped, that one day – not that he wanted to ask lady Tarth for it! – she will meet Sansa and tell her, that he truly was a noble knight, chevalier without fear and blemish?

Indeed, he was the stupidest of Lannisters, a bigger shame for his father than dwarfish Tyrion.

\- Ahoy! Captain! ship on the horizon! A merchants cog!

\- All hands on deck, master Seaworth!

\- You heard captain, ALL HANDS ON DECK!

\- What are you doing, captain?! – shouted Brienne.

\- What do you mean, what? I pillage and plunder! I’m still a pirate!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kingslayer" attacks merchants cog.  
> Jaime finds his red-hair Nemesis ;)
> 
> See the end of a chapter for more notes and enjoy!

2.

\- Have you ever participated in boarding, Lady Brienne? - he burst out laughing at the sight of her angry expression, he felt the blood begin to circulate faster in his veins, and his smile became predatory. He was born to fight - just like that. - It must always be the first time, watch and learn! Master Seaworth! - he raised his voice.

\- Aye captain!

Davos Seaworth was a middle-aged man - he had a wife and several children somewhere, he wore a graying beard, he was calm and pleasant. What he did in Goldhand’s crew remained a mystery to Brienne.

\- Captain… - she began uncertainly.

\- Lady Brienne! I made a promise to Lady Catelyn that I would take her son's last will to White Harbor. I didn't promise that my people would starve during this time. - he leer at her. - The new King in the North has not pardoned me yet, and I remind you that he has several competitors to rule even over the North alone.

\- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…

\- Apology accepted. – he cut her off. – Now, go below deck or prepare to fight.

\- I won't fight aboard that ship. – she stuck out her chin. Captain or not ...

\- This is understandable, I don’t expect YOU to pillage and plunder. – he growled impatiently. - Mr. Seaworth!

\- Aye captain!

\- Prepare to set main sail. Make archers ready! Shoot as soon as we catch up with them, as usual. Then stand by to jibe and to boarding.

\- Aye-aye ser!

Since morning they sailed on mizzen and jib. Seaworth repeated the first command loudly and went to his men.

\- READY TO HOIST THE MAIN!

\- Aye master Seworth! – somebody shouted back.

\- Steady?

\- Ready! – the same man answered.

\- SHEET HOME THE MAIN!

\- Way-ay-ay Yah! Up! – shouted pirates. Frightened, but fascinated, Brienne watched the pirates set the largest sail on the central mast.

\- Archers! Man the boat! Brace yourself, bastards!

The armed men fled to take positions.

\- For the price! FOR THE PRICE! – another roared.

\- Shut your mouths!… Sheet home! – Davos never let himself be carried away by enthusiasm, although he always guarded his share of a price.

“Kingslayer”, slim and very maneuverable compared to cog, immediately increased speed and heel. Jaime watched the cog, Davos - pennant, waves and sails of the "Kingslayer." The captain loosened the hook mechanism, fastened it to his belt and replaced it with a cutlass, in which the smart blacksmith changed the handle into a mechanism with a latch, the same as with the hook and the golden hand of Jaime.

\- I had to practice all year to get used to it, but as you have seen in Saltpants, it works well.

Looks like a demon's limb, Brienne thought. She remembered immediately how dirty, beaten and disarmed Jaime threw himself into the arena, to her rescue, before Lady Catelyn and his own crew arrived with another hellish cutlass. She twitched, remembering how he slaughtered three people with a dagger in his left hand - he was used to fighting in close quarters and with both hands.

There was movement on the cog. Sailors noticed that xebec had set a mainsail but it was too late.

The archers released their chords, arrows were whistling while cutting the ropes. The violent flap of the sail with cut off sheets and the triumphant roar of the pirates mixed with the moans of the crew pierced with crossbow bolts.„Kingslayer” beared off the wind. They moved slightly away from the cog, the sails leaned over the ship’s starboard.

\- Ease of, ease of! PREPARE TO JIBE, lazy bastards! Price won’t run away now! Steady?!

\- Ready!

\- JIBE-HOOO!

The rigging creaked, the shifts changed their position, the sails fluttered like fabric swept by a giant when the wind filled them again. Someone waved a scrap of white cloth from cog.

\- Master Seaworth, thank you, I'll take over the command! Head-up, head-up! Make ready the boarding party, scumbags!

“Kingslayer” he approached the cog close enough that Brienne saw the crew's terrified faces.

\- Steady?...

\- READY!

\- Luff and shake her!

\- For the price!

\- FOR THE PRICE!!!

Ropes with hooks were thrown. The pirates began to break in on the deck, screaming, probably disappointed by the weak resistance of the crew.

Jaime didn't miss the spectacular "entry" or rather the jump hanging on the swinging rope.

Brienne did not stop, looked at Seaworth, who with a slight smile helped her get on to cog.

Jaime stood with his head tilted in front of the captain and two sailors holding a nobleman in a dark outfit, with a bird-shaped pin at the collar.

\- Baelish! Pray tell, what are you doing so far from the Kings Landing brothels? Are you still hunting virgins? That's what unicorns do ... or was it the other way around?

Lady Brienne didn't know where to turn her eyes, but the crew roared at the captain's sharp joke.

\- Boys, if Baelish is here, then there should be girls! I will gladly show them MY corner! - someone called out.

Pirates began to cackle cheerfully.

\- I will personally flog the first one who will relive himself without permission! - growled Jaime. His tone could compete in temperature with northern winters.

\- You know the rules. - Seworth, who stood motionless, arms folded behind his back, added.

\- But we can search the ship ?

\- Tie the crew first. Captain? I consider myself a calm and reasonable person. If you give us the load and, EKHM, all passengers of any sex that Littlefinger brought here, you will not only save the life and skin of you and yours, but I will leave you with the ship and provisions.

\- There is only one passenger! - The captain was obviously was more afraid of Goldhand than Baelish. – She is hidden in my cabin. This one claims her to be his niece.

\- A niece? How nice! - Littlefinger paled and closed his eyes. Then he opened it and wanted to say something with a conciliatory smile. Jaime just shook his head. – Master Seaworth! Bring her here.

*

Sansa's heart was pounding. The memory of beatings and threats at Kings Landing, a cold-blooded murder that had been carried out at Beelish's order on her helper, came back to her. She was still choked by the disgust at the thought of a hand clutching at her mouth and the later, seemingly innocent caresses and kisses of Baelish.

Now it will only get worse. Maybe they will only kill her ... Maybe. Probably not. Maybe they won't touch her if she confesses the truth? But then they will send her to Kings Landing, not to remaining relatives ... Oh Robb ... why should I live if ...

Bran. Arya. Rickon. Maybe my mother survived? I have to be strong, she thought. And lie. They'll want a ransom for her. This is her chance.

There was a knock. Since when pirates do knock? she thought in a fit of dark humor.

\- My Lady? Please leave. We have mastered the ship, it makes no sense to resist. Captain Lannister is not in the habit of hurting women.

His knees buckled under Sansa.

Slowly, as in a trance, she went to the door and took the staple. An older man stood outside the door - one could say a lot about, but at first glance he didn't look like a pirate at all.

*

Jaime watched over the loot collection. They were rather meager - some wine and silk. He hoped that he would take the huge ransom for Baelish's niece.

Meanwhile, the girl - a young woman? She came out with the weirdly smiling Davos aboard.

\- I’ll be damned! – he murmured to himself in the same moment Lady Tarth exclaimed:

\- LADY STARK?!

She was a spitting image of her mother, only more beautiful. Porcelain skin, copper hair, flowing down the back in the fashion of the North, still dressed in Southron style. No matter that Brienne guessed who she was, Jaime remember her well. Only that young girl from the past managed to transform into a beautiful, very sad woman.

\- Lady Sansa, what a nice and pleasant surprise. Helas, not for you, I suppose.

Brienne looked at both of them. At first, shock could be seen on both of their faces. Then fear and finally resignation were painted on Lady Sansa's face.

\- Ser Jaime. - she nodded, greeting him in a washed out tone. She looked at Brienne and sighed. - My Lady? ...

\- Brienne of Tarth, my lady, Sworn Shield of your mother, at your service. – she introduced herself reassuringly.

The captain's face showed some curiosity, but after a moment a bitter smile appeared on his face.

\- Your mother survived, Lady Stark. - Jaime said as dispassionately as Sansa. – Your brother thought it would be wise to leave her at the camp. She managed to fled with remaining troops.

\- Oh, thanks the Gods. - she whispered and felt her head spinning and getting dark in the eyes.

\- Sansa! - how different his voice now sounds when I feel sick, she thought, and finally fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys, I was working on this chapter since few days.  
> I realize, that maybe you expect more smut and want it NOW ;) - I swear, there will be! - but as for me, I'm utterly uncapable to write anything withour research and a kind of "historical" accuracy.
> 
> SO - xebec was a real kind of ship used by pirates as it was described in a first chapter.  
> Just DON'T SAY anything about "Silence" or whatever this ship with main mast looking like "multitool" was! I know, it is a fantasy but... no. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm the one of these historical freaks sometimes.
> 
> As for boarding a ship by pirates: I've done some research, asked for help (my fellows sailing instructor and reeanactor helped me a lot) because I wanted you to "hear" some real commends.  
> I transformed "classical" boarding with the use of artillery (XVI-XVIII century, not our GoT-middle ages/renaissance times) and some modern maneuvers.
> 
> If you know anybody else who could help e to write it better, just let me know.
> 
> I would be very glad if you tell me, what you think - even if you haven't like it ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Ser Barristan Selmy has been dismissed because of his age. It's nice that you care about the woman who has blamed her so much. - she stood up and stretched out her hand to him.  
> \- I wouldn’t dare take this hand in the hand, no matter, gold or flash, of a traitor… - he bitterly responded for her gesture."

\- Lady Brienne, take her. Show me her back, quickly!

One moment, and the short, sharp cutlass drove along the lacing of the dress and nothing remained of the silk string.

\- Did you give her something?! - he roared at Bealish.

\- No, captain. - he replied weakly.

\- You’d better not lie this time! What are you looking at?! I gave you orders. - pirates flee the wrath of the commander. Jaime quickly replaced the blade with a hook and took the girl under his knees.

\- What are you doing? - Brienne was shocked, seeing him lift almost her entire body so that only hes head and shoulders were below.

\- I am tempting her of course. – he grunted. – Fools slap the face, wise listen to experienced barbers. Blood must flow into the heart and head.

When Sansa blinked and parted her lips, he breathed with the relieve but did not let go of the strange grip. When she came to her senses and startled violently, he grinned.

\- Relax, my lady, lie down, you'll recover soon. - he slowly left her. - Do not move, you must keep your legs and body as high as possible. Do you faint often?

\- I haven't eaten much lately. I was afraid of ... poisoning ... and everything.

Anger flashed in his emerald eyes for a moment.

\- You're safe now.

She laughed bitterly.

\- Interesting wording from the mouth ... - she interrupted.

Jaime paled and stiffened, and she added in a timid tone, avoiding his gaze.

\- Sorry, I don't know what awaits me here. It's very noble that you say so, you lost your hand because of me. - he couldn't resist the impression that she was trained to speak that way. Although the demon of anger told him that it served her right, he felt a stung in his heart.

\- I'll take you back North. - he said matter-of-factly.

She looked at him like a hunted animal.

\- Why would you do that?

\- And why not? - he smiled coldly. - I assume you didn't know much about the war situation, but about what _awaits_ you – he pointed ironically – on my ship, we'll discuss with Lady Brienne, the three of us in private. – he looked at Littlefinger, who looked like the personification of worried innocence, as if he didn't see pirates restraining his hands.

She swallowed hard.

\- Can I get up now, Ser?

He did not react to this title, although he was no longer a knight - he was used to being addressed like that as a captain, even by pirates.

\- If you don't want to give a spectacle for my crew, I must support you. I cut the lace of your dress so that you can breathe freely. – her pupils suddenly widened and she swallowed hard.

\- I understand. – she inhaled sharply as he stood up, still holding her in his arms.

He looked at her for a moment and realized that it had been a long time since he was holding the woman in hir arms, and her scared look meant she understood much more than innocent virgins her age. A predatory smile touched his lips, but he finally put her on her feet, shaking his head. He was positively surprised by the flash of intelligence and cool calculation - Baelish had to know well who he invested time and energy in. She lowered her eyelids and pressed her lips together.

\- Ready? - a mocking smile did not come out of his mouth as he bowed, but instead a hand he gave her his hooked arm.

He expected to flinch in disgust, back away, whatever. Meanwhile, she looked him straight in the eye.

\- Captain, after what I went through at Kings Landing, you need more than this toy to scare me.

When she almost caressing the cold metal laughing, he thought that she had decided to charge instead of hiding under the mask of a lady in trouble.

*

He entered the dark cabin. Lady Brienne was sitting, lady Sansa turned away from the only porthole in the room. He reached for the carafe with a nonchalant gesture.

\- Wine?

Lady Brienne really looked at him like a hen defending the chick. She shook her head, but Sansa nodded.

\- Well, my lady, I think it's time to explain two things. First of all, Littlefinger's hair will not fall off his head. I don't like him, but he has good whores for my crew, and most of all it pays me off right now. I will not let him cause me more troubles than he had in the past. Secondly - if you have any warmer feelings for him - which I advise against, but I cannot help - you can visit him, but you are not allowed to talk to him about any topic that will be raised in this cabin. Any at all! Is that understandable? Lady Brienne will do me a favour, and she will always look after you, right, my lady Tarth? - he turned to Sansa again. – I don't know if he just confused you or dragged you to his side, but remember: you can't trust this man.

\- Should I trust _you_? - she asked coldly and drank some wine.

\- Ah, you will do it as you like. You don't have to trust me. All you have to do is do what I say, until I give you to your brother and negotiate a good reward for it.

\- Robb ...

\- I know what happened to Robb. I meant Jon Snow.

It was her turn to laugh bitterly.

\- Lady Brienne, please explain Lady Sansa what's in the tube for which you would stab me in my bed, if not for the fact that you are so honorable.

Brienne rolled her eyes, but calmly explained:

\- Before the Red Wedding, His Majesty Robb Stark, King of the North, wrote the last will in lady Catelyn, few of his bannermen and my presence.

Sansa gasped and jumped up.

\- We don't know what's in the document, but one thing is certain, as its’ executor Robb appointed Jon Snow, the current Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Lady Catelyn was against it, but she swore she would not question his will. Now your mother and young queen have taken refuge in Riverrun, but you can't go there, it's too dangerous.

\- Talisa is alive ?! - she exclaimed. – But Joffrey ... In that case ..."

\- Another ... another woman died instead of the queen. Her maid. She agreed to change and pretend, she wanted to protect her mistress. Lady Catelyn and the maid suspected a treason. Unfortunately, your uncle was imprisoned in the dungeon immediately after the wedding. - finished Lady Brienne. – Captain Lannister was hired to give as safe passage North, he saved us from ambush.

Sansa dropped back, two tears running down her cheeks. She tilted the cup very quickly, winced slightly, she was not used to drinking such a quantity at once. Without a word, he got up, reached into the trunk and gave her a handkerchief.

I wonder if he robbed her of a woman and was he so courtly to her, considering the situation, as to me? she thought.

\- Your sister Ser Jaime told me that gods have no mercy, that's why they are gods, and yet I would like to thank them that Talisa is alive, though I feel sorry for that woman. Is the child ...?

\- When we left, everything was fine. Her Heighness hides, if possible, even from the inhabitants of Riverrun. - Brienne replied gently.

\- Uncle Brynden?

\- He’s doing well.

Jon. My half-brother, bastard. Honorable, quiet, sweet Jon. What will I tell him about my father's death? she thought.

\- You can't tell Petyr Baelish anything. - growled Jaime. - He's obsessed with Lady Catelyn.

Sansa flinched and looked at him.

\- I was hiding ... in one of his ... houses for a month. Someone was helping him, but I don't know who. I got to know him well, but I still don't know what he wants. I have the feeling that nothing good for anyone but himself. - Her eyes blurred slightly. – That's interesting, Ser Jaime, the last person who offered me a handkerchief was Hound, he gave it to me after Ser Merryn hit me for the first time. - why am I telling him this, it’s because of that wine, she was annoyed.

\- What?! – emerald eyes burned with anger.

\- The Kingsguard beat me at the behalf of the king. - She met his eyes. - A lot has changed since you were banished.

\- And ...

\- Ser Barristan Selmy has been dismissed because of his age. It's nice that you care about the woman who has blamed her so much. - she stood up and stretched out her hand to him.

\- I wouldn’t dare take this hand in the hand, no matter, gold or flash, of a traitor… - he bitterly responded for her gesture.

\- Oh, will you ever forgive me for these words?! – she said impulsively.

\- I admit that it would be very difficult for me to forget about them.

\- Will you explain to me why you did what you did? – she lowered her hand and head.

He clenched his jaw.

\- Maybe. Rest now. - he answered in an uncomfortable voice and went out onto the deck slamming the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moodboard:
> 
> https://goodqueenkaro.tumblr.com/post/612790379753897984/strangers-tides-ready-a-mocking-smile-did

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard:
> 
> <https://goodqueenkaro.tumblr.com/post/611937258220748800/i-wouldnt-dare-take-this-hand-in-the-hand-no>  
> 


End file.
